Remember His Name
Remember His Name Some people inspire through their presence, some through their deeds, some through their offspring. Valhalla is lucky enough to have one who does all three! The only man greater than ME! Remember His Name He is 5% luck, 60% skill, 15% concentrated power of will, 10% pleasure, 10% pain and 100% reason to remember his name. Gix! He doesn't need his name up in lights He just wants some respect whether for building or fights He is so unlike everybody else, his own. And because of that people flock to him, everyone wants to know him. But who cares? He knows "the Code", That it's not about a salary, it is all Beyond Reality, about makin some noise! Makin a story! Makin sure his Clan stays up! That means when he puts it down the Clan be pickin it up! Who the hell is he anyway? He doesn't really talk much. Unless your a chick then he'll be leavin you starstruck. Humbled through the things given him despite the fact He can do it all himself, and still be watchin his own back. That's right he is self-made, but still not what you expect! One of the greatest of 'em all, and he's earned all our respect. He's focused on his own goals, and those of his family, Like his wife the Sea Goddess or his son the "artiste". He's 50% skill, 50% fear, but it's 100% clear that his tox makes you ill. Who would've thought he'd be the one to set Valhalla in flames! I've seen him wreckin' up the Drasnians, UC and AoH. They're like "Damn! Man! Who was that crafty darkelf He killed me fast by beatin me with pieces of myself!" Yo dude! It's the truth! And everyone tries his coattails they ride! And the whole world is fightin just to stand there at his side! He is 5% luck, 60% skill, 15% concentrated power of will, 10% pleasure, 10% pain and 100% reason to remember his name. They call him Cutter the Gix and he's casting fire and ice, He's hotter than all the hells, find him in Valhalla with Gwy, He's a nihilist demon-mage, usin' electro shock The type all the women want and men want to take a shot. Many years in the making, but always ready to go Now his clan's makin records, takin over the globe. They're all his partners in crime, followin his orders by rote, And like him they all back up what comes outta their throat Gix! He's not your everyday on the block He's a tailor made warlock and he's up at the top. People think it's a common name, and are always askin him Was it given at birth, or was it later bestowed on him? No. He's livin proof of just what a mage can do He'll light you with jolt and use up some of his blizzards too. Him and his crew are known as one of the best, dedicated to what they doin givin a hundred percent. That's right! Nobody really knows how or why He works so hard but he still finds the time To be here with us, to make sure we're all fine And his ideas! I've seen it when that light goes on in his mind, It's like a design is written in his head every time before he even touches a key or builds a single And those other people he runs with, those kids that he signed? Ridiculous! without even trying! How do they do it?! He is 5% luck, 60% skill, 15% concentrated power of will, 10% pleasure, 10% pain and 100% reason to remember his name. The Grateful Red